Axe Raider (Character)
Axe Raider 'is a Character in the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Game. You can choose him as either your Deck Master as your Capsule or as your soldier. Axe Raider have the same attacks in all three choices. His attack is "'Axe Crash" and "Crushing Axe". Card Game Attacks Axe Raider Attack is 1700. Attack In the card game Axe Raider kills his opponent's with a Axe Crash, Cutting the opponent in half, destroying the monster after all. A Direct Attack if there's a monster on the field; Axe Raider jumps and attacks the player with an Axe Attack. If there's no monster; Axe Raider runs and attacks with an Crushing Axe to the opponent's LP. If Axe Raider attack is 3000 or more. Axe Raider would Crush the opponent's Monster like a Hammer. Direct Attack: Axe Raider is going to jump up high and attack a direct attack with an Axe causing the opponent to collapse. Defense Axe Raider Defense is 1150. When an opponent monster attacks him and Axe Raider Defense is higher it will block the attack with his axe covering his whole body. Destroyed When Axe Raider is destroyed by Battle and send to the Graveyard or Banish, he will go on his knees then collapse. Victory When he destroys a monster as a result of Battle, and win the duel afterwards, he will raise his Axe on the air. If he destroys a strong monster of 3000 over, he will throw his axe on the air and make a shout. Unaffected When a card effect is activated and his unaffected by them. He will reflect the effects with his axe. * If the opponent is using Dark Hole; he will just guard and glow yellow. If he's 3000 or more, the effect would go on its body making the effect useless and unaffected. * If the opponent is using Dark Hole; The body would adsorb the hole with its body. Forms If the opponent uses DNA Surgery which would turn the monster into any type of monster or any effect like Zombie World Axe Raider would change appearance. Legendary Heroes You can choose Axe Raider to be your loyal monster for this journey along with two other monsters. You can also choose two or three more henchman for help. Later on you can have up to 9 henchman's. You can only have three monsters at the beginning of the game. This cannot travel with you or a ability to help you in the journey. However, he can come with you along while your traveling. This Monster can't swim with all that heavy armor on its body. You can customize this monster. This Monster carries a lot of Attack Power, making him very useful in Battles but not in the road. Stats L'v'. 1 - 100: Type: Warrior Attribute: Earth Hyper Point (HP): 600 - 2100 (15) Attack: 1700 - 5000 (33) Defense: 1200 - 4200 (30) Speed: 600 - 2600 (20) Action Point (AP/Stars): 4 - 8 Battle Art: Crushing Axe Abilities: Field-Adept (lv. 25); Road-Adept (lv. 50); Castle-Adept (lv. 75) Virtual World During your duels with the Big Five and their Henchman's. You have to choose one monster as your Deck Master leader. If you get Axe Raider, he will have the following ability. Axe Equipment (Current) Any equipped Cards you use are added 200 more points. Axe UN-Equipment (Captain) Negates the Effects of all equip cards control by your opponent. (400 points) Axe Crush (Secretary of Defense) If you equipped one card to one of your monsters, you can destroy one monster on the field per turn only. This effect can be negated if your opponent skips his/her next draw. (1700 point) Capsule Monster Axe Raider appears in the Capsule Monsters series. You can buy this monster for 210 points. After, you beat stage 2 this monster becomes available on the shop. Attributes Symbol: Earth Attack: Crushing Axe Stats HP: 275- 375 Attack: 130 - 175 Defense: 90 - 117 Information Cost: 154 AP: 135 - 157 Capsule: 120 - 147 Movements Walk (UP, Down, Sides); 2 Capsule HP: 100 Defense: 50 Symbols Earth Symbol: Increases the HP of Earth Monsters. Light Symbol: Increases their Defense and promotes Special Ability effects and reduces the cost too. Dark Symbol: Decreases the HP of Earth Monsters. Wind Symbol: Decreases the Attack of Earth Monsters. Dice Monsters This is a Level 3 Monster You need two Level 3 Dice to summon this card. Level: 3 HP: 30 Attack: 30 Defense: 20 Trivia Category:Monsters (Characters)